Is this a dream?
by Britney K
Summary: Stiles can't fall asleep and decides to Text a certain sexy Alpha for help.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own teen wolf. Just having a bit of fun!

A/N: My first Sterek Fic. Please let me know what you think! They are my favorite pairing right now, and I feel terrible that my other stories are suffering, but I can't think of writing anything but them!

The room was dead silent; all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall above his bed. It sounded loud as it cut through the silence of the night; it was after 1AM and Stiles wasn't any closer to falling asleep then he had been hours ago. A brief thought of chucking the clock out the window fluttered through the dark haired boys mind, though the task of standing up from his computer desk was too daunting.

Stiles sighed heavily as he rubbed his tired eyes. His body was ready to give in to the sleep he desperately needed, but his mind wasn't ready to shut off. He flipped aimlessly through the dozen of open tabs on his laptop, nothing catching his attention.

Generally when he couldn't sleep he would text or call Scott and they would hang out until he was relaxed enough to fall asleep. But as per usual, Scott was busy with Allison. They were away for next few weeks; Mr. Argent was finally warming up to the idea of them together and brought him along for their vacation.

Maybe it was the summer heat? He couldn't keep cool right now to save his life. Even at this late hour, it was over a hundred degrees and he could feel beads of sweat dripping down his neck. His white wife beater clung to his damp skin. He turned the nearby fan to full and enjoyed the sudden rush of cool air that hit his body, causing a shiver to travel through him.

Grabbing his phone he looked at it longingly, would anybody even be awake right now? He looked through his contacts half heartedly, briefly stopping at Scott's name before sighing and scrolling further, landing on 'Sourwolf'.

His fingers froze on the name, he could feel his heart beat a little louder and he scolded himself at the reaction. 'Just because you've been having…dreams about him doesn't mean anything. Leave it. Don't text him.'

Stiles growled at his own thoughts. He didn't want to acknowledge, even to himself, that he had been thinking about the dark haired Alpha more then normal lately. Maybe that had something to do with his insomnia? Every time he fell asleep he'd dream of Derek.

But at 1:47 AM, he was too weak to stop his mind from wondering to the most recent dream he'd had, the one that had woken him with a start the previous day.

_The room was silent as the window slowly opened. Soundlessly Derek climbed through the wooden frame into the young man's room. _

_He walked calmly until he was at the foot of the bed; Stiles was seated now, watching Derek intently, frozen in place. Green eyes locked with Brown as the alpha slowly lifted his black t-shirt up until it was thrown forgotten somewhere in the room. Stiles' eyes skimmed the perfect body before him and his fingers ached to touch. _

_As though Derek could read his thoughts, he gestured for the younger man to come closer. Sties crawled his way to Derek until he was inches away from the very chest he wanted desperately to feel._

_He lifted his hand tentatively until he felt his fingers brush against warm flesh. They both moaned at the feeling as Stiles' curiosity urged him to explore every inch of hard muscle he could reach. _

_After what felt like hours of touching and caressing every part of Derek, Stiles found his fingers tracing the waste band of the older man's dark jeans. He made eye contact again, this time with shinning bright red eyes as he skillfully undid the button, pulling on the fabric. _

Stiles blinked a few times, rousing himself briskly from the all too real memory. That's where the dream stopped. It always stopped before he could see Derek fully, before he got to see what he really ached for.

He felt frustrated, and he didn't know if it was more due to dreaming of Derek, or not getting to go further in the dream. "Great, even in my dreams I'm still a virgin." He spoke out loud to no one as he noticed that he was still gripping his phone.

He looked back at it again and the urge to text Derek was overwhelming, he threw his phone gently onto his bed to try and create space between him and the object. He eyed the dark object on his comforter as though it had offended him. His entire body ached to reach for it.

"Fuck it" he mumbled to himself as he sprang from the chair and unceremoniously flung himself onto his bed, grabbing the phone.

**To: Sourwolf **

…**..**

He hadn't thought beyond grabbing the phone and his mind was uncharacteristically blank, he could hardly think over the pounding of his heart in his ears. "No." He threw the phone down, before quickly changing his mind and grabbing it again quickly.

**To: Sourwolf **

**Hey, you awake?**

He clicked send before giving himself the opportunity to back out. He scolded himself at the contents off the message. 'Really? That's what I came up with? Ugh.'

He was about to place his phone out of sight, to avoid staring at it until it flashed with a new message, or didn't, when he felt the object vibrate and the screen light up.

1 new message from 'Sourwolf'. His heart now felt as though it was going to beat out of his chest. He stared at the phone for what felt like an eternity before opening the new message.

**From: Sourwolf**

**Stiles its 2, r u ok**

Stiles groaned slightly at the use of text speak, but since he probably woke the man up he forgave him.

**To: Sourwolf**

**Ya, sorry, forget it, go back to sleep. Night!**

The young man regretted sending him anything now. He partially hopped that he wouldn't read into the message, and that he would fall back asleep. BUZZ. No such luck.

**From: Sourwolf**

**Tell me**

How very "Derek" of him, short and to the point. He thought briefly of telling him once again that it was nothing, but that would probably just anger the Alpha and he had already messed up enough by waking him up. He typed and erased a few different messages before finally settling on the least terrible one to send.

**To: Sourwolf**

**I couldn't sleep. Been having weird dreams lately. Normally I call Scott but he's out of town. **

It took about five seconds after sending the message to realize he had mentioned his dreams, by then it was too late to stop it.

**From: Sourwolf**

**Coming. 15 mins. **

Now Stiles was really freaking out! He had obviously hopped, at least in part that Derek would come over when he texted him, but he never actually thought it would really happen. He felt anxiety grip his body as he fluttered around his room cleaning up. Derek had been in his room many times, yet this time felt different entirely.

It felt like a blink of an eye between receiving Derek's text and watching him climb through his bedroom window. Talk about Déjà vu.

Derek watched the young man silently; concern was evident on his harsh features. Stiles was looking everywhere but Derek, he felt too exposed and embarrassed to meet the green eyes piercing into him.

"Stiles?" Derek broke the silence, his voice was rough. Stiles forced himself to look at the alpha, immediately regretting his decision. He almost lost it at the look of worry radiating off of Derek.

"Tell me about your dreams." Derek spoke again as me moved across the floor, stopping unexpectedly close to the boy before him. "I..I Can't. It's too…I just can't" Stiles' eyes darted away once again and he felt his face blush in embarrassment as he recalled his dream once again. He was all too aware of how close Derek was too him, and his body had noticed too. He silently hopped that his arousal wasn't evident to Derek and he felt a shiver shoot through his body and his cock twitch slightly in his pajama pants.

When he dared to look back at Derek he felt panic grip him once again as the alpha sniffed the air discreetly. A look of confusion crossed Derek's face as he identified the smell of Stiles' arousal fill the room. "Stiles? What kind of dreams having you been having exactly?"

Stiles' felt his cheeks burn red once again as his instinct to flee became overwhelming. He felt a warm strong hand grip his smooth pale arm, stopping him from turning away. "I already rushed across town at 2 in the morning, the least you can do is tell me." It was hard to argue with that logic; unfortunately.

"If I tell you, and I mean If. You can't speak a word of this to anyone, and if you mock me, then it's my turn to rip YOUR throat out." Stiles huffed and crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest. "Deal." Derek responded sooner then expected and with no arguments, that was strange.

The older man took a seat on the bed as he waited patiently for Stiles to divulge the information. "Well you see…" Stiles started as he paced back and forth across the carpet. "I've been having a lot of Dreams, and by a lot I mean every freaking night, and its always kind of the same thing, well sorta, but not really. But that's not important. Or is it?" "Stiles!" Derek growled at him as he grabbed the young man by his hips. He forced Stiles to look at him as he spoke. "Stop! You're making me dizzy, just say it alrea-."

His words were muffled by the feeling of Stiles' lips as he urgently pressed them against Derek's, kissing him. Derek was stunned to say the least and before he had a chance to respond, the kiss had already ended. "You." Stiles' said in a whisper. "I've been Dreaming about you."

Their lips connected once again but this time it was Derek that leaned in first. It didn't take Stiles long before he was kissing back, deepening the kiss. A moan escaped his lips as he felt Derek's commanding tongue trace his bottom lip, demanding entrance to his mouth. He granted it eagerly, and it wasn't long before their tongues were battling in his mouth, he felt himself grow harder at the sensation.

Derek pulled away slightly and Stiles' fought to hold back a whine that was threatening to escape. "So tell me, in these dreams of yours, what happens?" Derek punctuated his words by reaching his hand into the younger man's hair, running his nails over his scalp and down his smooth neck.

"Mmm." Stile's eyes closed slightly as he enjoyed the feeling of Derek's nails on his pale skin. "Well, it starts out a bit like tonight." He paused his speech every few minutes to just enjoy the feeling of Derek's hand making its way down his back and under his white shirt.

"You climb through my window. Like you know I've been waiting for you." Derek's fingers played with the hem of Stiles' wife beater before pulling it over his head. The look on the Alpha's face at his newly unwrapped present was like a hungry man at a feast. Stiles' squirmed slightly under the piercing eyes eating up the sight of him.

"Continue" Derek commanded before reaching his strong hand out to trace the smooth muscles of the newly discovered skin before him. Stiles moaned loudly at the sensation, very thankful his Father was working nights. "We explore each other, just like this."

He helped Derek out of his shirt as well and they both explored each others chests in silence for a moment. The only audible sounds where of heavy breathing and moans.

Once again Stiles found himself at the waste band of Derek's Pants. "This is always where it stops." Stiles' voice sounded raspy from the heavy breathing. "I always wake up right before I get what I want." Stiles unbuttoned Derek's pants as he lowered himself to be closer to Derek's straining cock, it pushed noticeably against his dark jeans. Stiles was eager to set it free.

"What do you say Derek? Let me Discover if this is just a dream?"

_What did you think? If I get a good response I will add the next part! Please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't Own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Thank you to all those who read my story, I really appreciate the views and the comments! Hope you enjoy chapter 2.

The bright sun shinning through the bedroom window caused Stiles to stir awake in his computer chair. It took him a few groggy moments to piece together his surroundings. Turns out he had fallen asleep at his desk, gripping his cell phone. Looking down he realized that he must have passed out before sending the first message; as 'Hey, you awake?' still sat unsent on his cell phone screen. He deleted the message and sat the phone down harshly against the desk.

He groaned exasperatingly to himself as he realized that the previous night had been yet again another dream. 'But this one felt so freaking real!' He yelled to himself internally, momentarily confused as to whether he should be happy or disappointed at the revelation.

'I should have known it wasn't real' He continued to himself. 'Derek would NEVER just go along like that so easily.' His phone vibrated harshly against the wooden desk, startling the boy out of his thoughts. He picked up the phone to check the message, assuming that it was just Scott checking in.

**From: Sourwolf**

**Of course I'm awake. Its 1:30 PM. I'm a Werewolf not a Vampire, Stiles.**

'Shit!' Thought Stiles frantically, he must have accidentally sent the message instead of deleting it. Before he could think of something witty to reply back, and without being able to fully appreciate the fact that 'grumpy' Derek had made the resemblance of a joke, his phone buzzed again.

**From: Sourwolf**

**Are you in trouble? Where's Scott?**

The message angered Stiles irrationally as he still wasn't entirely awake from his eventful night.

**To: Sourwolf**

**I don't need Scott to take care of me. If you haven't noticed, I usually save his stupid werewolf ass and yours for that matter. **

His typed message came out harsher then intended. His frustration oozed as he waited for a reply.

**From: Sourwolf**

**I'm not sure what the hell your problem is, but YOU texted ME, remember?**

The young man read the message and could practically hear the Alpha growl with every word. Maybe it was the frustration of yet another dream of Derek, or maybe it was the fact that he hadn't taken his ADHD meds yet, but Stiles was feeling fearless.

**To: Sourwolf**

**Forget it. I didn't mean to send it. Lovely conversations like this remind me how much better you are in my head. **

Stiles hit send harder then needed, smudging the screen. Seconds after sending it did he realize that the 'Stupid freaking phone!' had autocorrected head to fantasies. "How is that even remotely the same thing? Fucking phone!" He yelled at the object as though he expected an apology.

It felt like seconds before his phone buzzed with the incoming message.

**From: Sourwolf**

**Fantasies? What the fuck Stiles**

Stiles felt frozen as he glanced at the new message. Now not only was he frustrated, he was embarrassed too. If he hand any reservations at all before, they was gone now.

**To: Sourwolf**

**First of all my phone changed the word on me, so don't flatter yourself! And second of all, you'd be LUCKY to have me; I'd rock your fucking world. **

Ok so he might be exaggerating a bit on that last part. He was still a virgin, unfortunately, but he had seen a lot of porn, so how hard could it be. Right?

**From: Sourwolf**

**I find that hard to believe. Last I checked jerking off didn't make you an expert.**

Stiles mouth gaped at the words. Fuck. You. He growled to himself. How did he know? The words only spurred him on further; this felt almost like a strange form of foreplay between to two. His body was hot and tingly as he typed out his next messages.

**To: Sourwolf**

**Are you watching me through my window again you pervy old man.**

**From: Sourwolf**

**You wish. I bet that would turn you on, you're sick, you need medical help. **

**To: Sourwolf**

**Are you volunteering to be my naughty nurse? You're definitely the one with the problem.**

**From: Sourwolf**

**I'm not the one having fantasies.**

**To: Sourwolf**

**For the last time, they are not fantasies! They are dreams, I can't control that. **

**From: Sourwolf**

**Wait. Are you seriously having dreams about me?**

Messages flew back and forth quickly as Stiles typed on instinct without really giving much thought to what he was saying.

**To: Sourwolf**

**So what if I am Sourwolf, what are you going to do? Command me to stop dreaming?**

Stiles sent the message and set the phone down, deciding that he should at least get his medicine and something to eat. After about 15 minutes of running around the house he finally made his way back to his room and reached for his phone. Nothing. No new messages. A small knot formed in the pit of his stomach as he tried his best to push away the thoughts of panic he started to have.

Fifteen more minutes passed without a single message. He typed and deleted a dozen messages to Derek before putting the phone in his pocket, hoping to forget about it.

A few hours passed and the sun had set. His dad had called to tell him not to wait up and his exasperation grew at the thought of yet another night alone.

He felt anxious about the conversation with Derek and did his best to distract himself to no avail. Grabbing a towel he made his way to the bathroom attached to his room. He stripped his clothes off and folded them into a pile on the closed toilet lid.

Before getting into the shower he stood momentarily in front of the mirror and took in his appearance. His eyes took in the sight of himself and he groaned at the bags forming under his brown eyes.

Running his hand through his messy dark hair, he turned to the tub and started up the water. He loved showers. The hot water hit his pale skin and he relaxed into the warmth, moaning at the sensation. He loved the feeling of it striking his chest and cascading down. He felt himself twitch and harden slightly from the sensation. He thought for a moment on whether to proceed or not before wrapping his smooth hand over his length. A soft groan escaped his parted lips as he gave into the feeling.

Even with all the dreams he had been having lately, he hadn't really taken the time to release any tension. He started to stroke himself gently as his cock hardened to its full length. He was pretty confident with himself actually; he was rather long and thick for such a lanky guy.

He closed his eyes as he started a gently rhythm with his hand, using the other to stroke his balls lightly every so often. His first instinct was to think of Lydia or other nameless girls from school, like he generally did. But after a few uninspired minutes of stroking he let his mind wonder.

_His body was pushed against the cool tiles of the shower wall as a warm muscular body pressed itself against him. He moaned at the contact as he could feel every inch of the man against his skin. His hands shot out to wrap around the man's neck as he pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He felt his cock ach as their lips deepened the kiss. It was bruising lips, and warm wet tongues, as each fought for control. _

_Stiles' pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily. The man wasted no time in kissing his way down his jaw line until he reached his neck. He halted there as he sucked gently on the pulse in Stiles' neck, making a deep purple mark and licking at the bruise. Stiles' hands got tangled in the mess of damp dark hair; he pulled gently on the man as though to bring him closer. _

_Once he had finished with his assault on Stiles' neck, he kissed his way lower, stopping at the hard nipples before him. His green eyes made contact with Stiles' brown eyes as his pink tongue darted out to circle the hard nub. The younger man hissed out in pleasure as his grip on the man's hair tightened. He alternated between sucking gently on the nipple and tracing his tongue around the skin for a few minutes before switching to the other side and doing the same treatment. _

_Stiles wanted desperately to touch the man more, to cause him the same kind of pleasure he was feeling. But when he saw the man get down on his knees and peer up at him mischievously inches away from his rock hard cock, all he could do was melt into the tile wall and enjoy. _

_His eyes closed tightly as he felt strong fingers tentatively stroke his cock. The man's hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, as he started to pump his hand gently up and down the length. The rhythm the man was setting mixed with the warm water of the shower was incredible and Stiles knew that he wouldn't last long. "Come for me Stiles" The man purred. Without warming the man took Stiles' cock deep into his mouth and that's all it took. _

"Derek!" Stiles screamed out as he came hard, streams of cum spurting out, covering his hand and stomach. He couldn't ever remember coming like that before, it drained him of his energy and he was forced to lean against the tile until he had recovered.

After finishing up his shower he dried himself off and dressed himself. He put his wet towel in the hamper and made his way back to his room.

He froze as he walked through the threshold of his bedroom. Seated at his computer desk was non other then the main character of his shower fantasy.

"Derek?! What are you do-…I mean…how long have you been sitting there?" Stiles choked out his words as he felt his chest tighten and his cheeks burn red.

_What did you think? Please review; I take what you say into consideration when I make the new chapter! Thanks for reading! :) _


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Wolf!

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I don't know how many more chapters I'll do yet; guess that depends on inspiration and response. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! :) Also, sorry for the delay, I'm very new at writing slash and I want to make it as good as I can! Hope I do it justice.

Previously:

He froze as he walked through the threshold of his bedroom. Seated at his computer desk was non other then the main character of his shower fantasy.

"Derek?! What are you do-…I mean…how long have you been sitting there?" Stiles choked out his words as he felt his chest tighten and his cheeks burn red.

NOW:

The older man was eyeing him intently, one eyebrow raised and a small smirk threatening to form at the corner of his mouth.

Stiles was looking everywhere but Derek, willing this to be yet another dream; though he was painfully aware that with his luck, it probably wasn't.

"Now if I remember correctly, you told me that you were having dreams." Derek's voice pierced the silence, causing the younger man's heart to thump in his chest. "You also told me that you couldn't control the thoughts." Derek rose from the computer chair and walked soundlessly across the floor towards Stiles. "Can you explain what I just heard?"

Stiles was all too aware of how close Derek was now and he cursed his fast teenage recovery time as he felt his body respond. "Um…I….I'm not sure what you 'think' you heard. I was just taking a shower." He huffed and attempted to turn away, the warm breath on his cheek was causing him to squirm and he needed to escape.

Like his dream the night before, he felt a warm strong hand grip his arm and force him to stay. "If that's true then why is your heart trying to beat out of your chest?" Derek's grip loosened slightly but he didn't let go. He continued speaking before Stiles could make up a response.

"If that's true then why do you smell like you want to rip off my clothes and devour me?" He punctuated his words by lowering his head to Stiles' neck, sniffing the smooth skin, breathing in the sent of Stiles' arousal.

A small gasp and moan escaped the young man's lips unintentionally and he felt Derek smirk against his throat. He couldn't help but reach out and grip the Alpha's shirt as he felt dull human teeth scrap against his skin. 'Who knew I had a thing for teeth?' He mused momentarily to himself before being distracted once again by Derek as he felt teeth nip his neck again. He moaned again more confidently when the teeth were followed by a warm tongue lapping at the newly made red mark on his skin.

"Wait!" Stiles hesitantly spoke, voice raspy and rough. He took a step back from the man in his arms. "How do I…" He fumbled on his words suddenly, feeling his throat tighten and his chest heavy. "How do I know it's not another dream?" His comment came out as almost a whisper as his eyes made contact with Derek's.

After a few seconds of silence, which felt like hours to the nervous boy, the anxious side of Stiles spoke. "Because this feels amazing, and I've thought about it almost everyday since that first day in the forest. And it feels real, but it always feels real. And I want it to be real. But I doubt you want it to be real. Why would you? I'm me. And you're, well you're you. And…"

Stiles' words came out rushed and mumbled and all blended together. His words were cut off by Derek's warm mouth. "See now that happens allllot in my dreams, so that really proves noth-" A growl from the Alpha cut the younger man's words short.

"Stiles. Calm down. You're going to have a heart attack if you don't get that under control." He rubbed his temple gently as though to emphasize how loud he could hear the human's heart beat.

Stiles' chuckled nervously at Derek's words. He took a few breaths and ran his hand through his hair; it was already dry from his shower. "I'm just tired of wanting this." He gestured wildly between them with his usual exaggerated hand movements. "Then waking up and finding out that it was all in my head."

"How can I prove that this is real?" Derek spoke in a low hushed voice. Stiles' was taken back by how serious the words came out; he could feel the honesty flow out of Derek. "Well." The young man gulped nervously, he was afraid to be honest, but it was too late to back out now.

"This is going to sound completely ridicules." The younger man shifted under the unflinching gaze of the Alpha's bright eyes. "Just tell me Stiles." Surprisingly Derek's words eased Stiles' fear and he continued. "Ok well, in my dreams, it always starts off great, kissing and touching, amazing." His cheeks flush at his own words as his body tingles. "But, when it gets to the good part; I wake up, every single time."

He dared to look at Derek and noticed a look of confusion on his handsome face. "To be more specific; when I go to take your pants off, I wake up. I never get to see you, all of you." Derek's eyes smiled back at him, he melted internally, never really seeing the man smile before.

"So you are telling me, if I understand correctly, that if I get completely naked for you, you will know its real?" Derek's voice had a tone of amusement to it as the corner of his lips twitched into a small smile. "Yes." Stiles laughed out loud as the absurdity of the comment, but it was the truth.

"Ok." Stiles almost chocked at how easily the words flowed off of Derek's tongue. "Really? Wow ok. Yay!" He was too excited to care as Derek rolled his eyes.

"Just…one more question?" Derek nodded and he continued. "Why do you want this? I mean, don't get me wrong, I want this, Fuck do I want this. I just don't understand why you do." He looked intently at the older man, awaiting his reply.

Derek looked deep in thought for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "It's hard to explain. You annoy me, and you push my buttons, and you can't shut the fuck up to save your life." Derek chuckled nervously as he reached out to gently grab Stiles' chin, forcing them to lock eyes.

"But…" He paused briefly as Stiles saw Derek's eyes flicker momentarily to his lips. "I'm addicted to you." Their lips met and it was like nothing Stiles' had ever felt in his dreams. Sparks flooded his body and he felt warmth fill him up, the answer was honest and he accepted it wholly.

Stiles pulled back slightly to breath, leaning his forehead against Derek's, chest heaving from how deep the kiss had been. "Show me this is real. I need this to be real." He grabbed Derek's head with both hands, fingers tangling in soft hair as he pulled the man in for another passionate kiss.

It wasn't long before they were both shirtless and panting, reeling at the overwhelming sensation of skin on skin. After passionate and in depth explorations of each others newly exposed chests, Stiles' fingers found the button of Derek's jeans and he looked up for permission to continue. He got a nod in response and he rushed to pop the button open and unzip the 'stupid, in the way!' pants. His eyes flashed to the smooth flesh just below the fabric, Derek wasn't wearing anything underneath, and Stiles' eyes followed the trail of smooth dark hair. He froze, hands on the fabric, wanting to go further, but afraid that he would wake up.

"This is real Stiles." Derek encouraged him and with those words in his head, he proceeded to pull the fabric down the man's strong legs. His heart raced as Derek's words were proven true. He was eye level with the most amazing thing he had ever seen. He was painfully aware of how hard he was in his own pants as he took in the sight of Derek's massive cock. It was long and thick and just as hard as he was. Every ounce of him craved to touch every ounce of Derek.

For a boy that had concentration issues, he ready to study and memorize every inch of Derek's perfection. He reached his hand out tentatively until his fingers grazed the smooth skin of Derek's cock; he was rewarded by a moan escaping Derek's lips. The sounds encouraged him as he gripped the shaft and started to stroke it experimentally. When he noticed a bead of pre-cum form at the tip, he had to taste. He felt piercing eyes watching him as his pink tongue darted out of his mouth to lick at the tip. He hummed to himself contently as he enjoyed the taste of Derek.

He needed more. He swirled his tongue around the head of Derek's cock as he prayed for more pre-cum to flow, hungry for more. He continued his exploration as he licked his way down the sides of the long shaft as he continued to stroke it with his hand. He eyed Derek's inviting looking balls before he leaned down to taste them too. He smiled against the skin as he heard Derek let out an appreciative growl.

He worked his way back up to the shaft where he took it into his warm mouth; he swallowed until it hit the back of his throat. He loved how Derek filled his mouth, and he momentarily wondered how it would feel filling him elsewhere. He reached a hand down to press his palm against his own hardness, desperate for release.

He moaned at his own touch and felt Derek shiver as the vibrations shot through his body. He felt Derek's fingers grip his hair as he urged him to continue, Stiles' eagerly obliged him and found a rhythm. It didn't take long before Derek was coming hard and deep into Stiles' mouth, filling his throat with his hot seed. Stiles swallowed it greedily, not letting even a single drop to go to waste.

He stood up; licking his lips. "Mm you taste amazing." He leaned forward to kiss Derek, allowing him to taste himself on his lips. Derek pulled away and started stripping Stiles of his unwanted clothes. Stiles felt a bit inadequate naked compared to Derek, but the look on the Alpha's face of pure desire quickly brushed those thoughts away.

Next thing Stiles knew he was tossed on to his bed, landing on all fours before the older man. He gulped in excitement at the vulnerable potion he now found himself in. His legs were spread slightly and his ass was presented to the werewolf. He was surprised when he felt warm hands on his back; they ran down his skin all the way to the curve of his ass. He shivered at the contact, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation.

Next he felt smooth strong fingers exploring his ass, squeezing the cheeks and running down the crack, circling the hole. He tensed momentarily before relaxing into the touch. The fingers were soon replaced with a warm wet tongue and he gasped out in pleasure and surprise. His own hand reached out to grip his cock, he was in sensory overload and he needed to be touched.

He froze his self exploration as he heard Derek growl against his skin. "No touching. I will be the one to make you cum. And it will be as I'm fucking you and you are begging for release." He inserted a spit covered finger gently inside of Stiles to emphasize his point. "Do you understand?" All Stiles could do was nod.

_A/N: I hope you liked it! I definitely want to do at least one more part, if people are interested in hearing more. Please read and review! Thanks! _


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Teen Wolf!

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! This is going to be the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Previously:

His own hand reached out to grip his cock, he was in sensory overload and he needed to be touched.

He froze his self exploration as he heard Derek growl against his skin. "No touching. I will be the one to make you cum. And it will be as I'm fucking you and you are begging for release." He inserted a spit covered finger gently inside of Stiles to emphasize his point. "Do you understand?" All Stiles could do was nod.

Now:

Derek stopped briefly, earning a frustrated growl from the younger boy. He leaned over to pull open the night table drawer and was pleased to find what he was looking for.

Stiles heard the distinct sound of a bottle snap open and realized immediately and gratefully that Derek had found his lube. As excited as he was, he was a bit nervous about the pain.

It wasn't long before he once again felt a strong finger against his entrance; this time however, it slid it with very little trouble. He squirmed slightly at the foreign feeling but found himself enjoying it, too turned on to be uncomfortable.

His breath caught in his throat as Derek added another finger into his tight hole, and he almost lost it when he inserted a third. "Derek!" he gasped out as the werewolf hit the bundle of nerves he was searching for, causing Stiles' body to tighten and his cock to pulse.

"Please Derek, I need….I need you." He could almost feel the older man smirk from behind him; he half expected a smart ass comment in return but was instead rewarded with another brush up against his prostate. Derek loved the way Stiles moaned and tightened around his fingers in pleasure. But as great as that was, they both wanted, no, needed more.

Stiles whined as he felt Derek remove his fingers and he tilted his head to peer over his shoulder at the man behind him. He was rewarded with the incredible sight of the Alpha covering his massive cock in a shiny layer of lube. Stiles gulped slightly, in both nervous and excited energy as he realized what was coming next.

He felt the head of Derek's cock press up against his entrance as the man paused. "Are you sure you want this? This is your last chance to ask me to stop." Derek's voice was sincere and completely out of character, and Stiles appreciated the sentiment. "Yes I'm sure." The boy spoke, his voice rough from lust. "If I remember correctly…"Stiles spoke with an air of shameless lust. "You promised to fuck me until I begged for release." He arched his back in anticipation, pressing back against Derek, a smirk on his gorgeous lips.

That was all the permission Derek needed before gripping the young man's hip firmly as he gently eased his way inside. He growled and hissed at the tight hot entrance gripping his cock; it took every ounce he had not to fuck the boy like an animal. His wolf howled from inside, threatening to escape.

"God, Derek! You're so fucking big." Derek tightened his grip at the young man's words, both not caring that bruises would inevitably form there. He gave Stiles a few seconds to relax before he started moving slowly further inside, stopping only when he was flush against the young man's skin.

"Derek…Please…move…I need….Fuck me!" Derek wasted no time in obeying Stiles' commands. He started thrusting into him hard and deep, making sure to brush against his prostate as often as he could.

As previously promised Stiles was being fucked so hard and good and couldn't help the begging that escaped his lips. Normally he would be embarrassed at the sounds he was making and the vulnerable tone evident in his voice; but right now his only priority was pleasing Derek and getting release.

"Derek, touch me! I need to cum! You fuck so good…I need it…I need you…make me cum hard. I want to cum because of you." Derek moaned at the words. He always knew that Stiles' mouth would be the death of him, he just didn't know how.

Derek leaned forward until his sweaty chest pressed against Stiles' back, allowing his hand to slip over the warm skin. He stopped when his fingers found the hot wanting flesh between the young man's legs. He could hear the blood pulsing with desire and when he wrapped his large hand around the warm skin they both moaned out in content.

Derek started stroking Stiles in the same rhythm as he was pounding into his warm tight ass. It didn't take long before he felt Stiles choke out a brief warning before his whole body tightened and he released stream upon stream of warm sticky cum.

Stiles entire body clenched down around Derek's cock and that was all that it took before he too was sent over the edge. He felt his release explode into Stiles, filling him up. Stiles felt his cock twitch at the feeling of Derek's cum as they both collapsed onto the bed.

The room was silent except for the sounds of rapid heart beats and heaving chests. Stiles was thankful for his fan as the cool air hit their physically spent, overheated bodies.

Stiles was the first to break the silence; unsurprisingly. "Ready for round two?"

FIN

_A/N: Thank you SO much for reading my very first Sterek/slash fic! Makes me want to write more of them! Lol. I would love to hear what everyone thinks about the ending. I hope you all enjoyed my story. XOX_


End file.
